


Nightmares can follow up to good things

by FieryLeche



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ALL PLATONIC FLUFF, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cute, Fluff, Not all 2p's are evil guys, Other, Platonic Relationships, not good with tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryLeche/pseuds/FieryLeche
Summary: Emma comes home with a new movie...a horror movie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so these 2P's are NOT evil psycho's...They are kind and good people....Well Netherlands is. If you want to know more about them you can dm me on instagram!  
> Sparkly_Larch
> 
> Also the human names:  
> Joost is Netherlands  
> Emma is Belgium  
> Manuel is Luxembourg

It was an usual Friday night. Joost was in the kitchen and Manuel was watching tv like the lazy ass he is.  
"Manuel?"  
"Ha?"  
"Where's Em?"  
"...I dunno."  
"It's really late too...Oh dear what if she got hurt?! What if-"  
"Joost shush."  
Joost walked to the living room, grabbed his red scarf and went to the front door.  
"I'm gonna look for he-"  
At that moment the front door swung open.  
"I'M HOOOOOOOME~"  
"EEEEEEP!" Joost shrieked and fell on his butt.  
"Oh kut, sorry."  
"Oww...Where were you?"  
"Videostore."  
"This late?!"  
She nodded. "Bro i got this awesome new horror movie! We should watch i-"  
He yanked the movie out of her hands.  
"A horror movie? Emma no."  
"What?! Why not?!"  
"You'll get nightmares!"  
"Nightmares-?! Joost what the fuck?! I'm old enough to watch those fake ass horror shit!"  
"Language."  
"JOOST!"  
"Meh let's watch it." Manuel finally said.  
"See? Even Manuel wants t- Manuel what is that grin?"  
"I'm not grinning."  
"But...Agh fine...But don't say that i didn't warn you!"  
She cheered as she jumped over the couch and ploffed down next to her younger brother.  
"YO YO JOOST! MAKE US SONE POPCORN WILL YA?" She yelled.  
"Oooh i want some popcorn." Manuel added.  
"Eh..okay."

2 hours had passed and it was now 11:45 pm.

Joost yawned and stretched his arms.  
"That movie was bad." He said laughing.  
"Meh." Manuel added.  
"Well i'm tired so i'm gonna sleep." Joost said standing up.  
"Me too." Manuel said.  
"W-WAIT, YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE N-NOW ARE YA?!"  
"No...? We're going upsta- Wait you're scared aren't you?!" Joost crossed his arms.  
Manuel laughed.  
"Whaaaat? Psht. No..."  
Joost walked over to the stairs.  
"If you say so. Welterusten." And with that he went upstairs.  
"Hey Em."  
"What is it Ma- EEEEK!" The lights went off. "M-MANUEL!"  
He had turned off the light but she could see him grinning.  
"Bonne nuit grande soeur~" He walked upstairs too.  
"UGH! STUPID BROTHERS!" She crossed her arms and pouted.  
"..."  
She looked around in the living room.  
"...Fuck this..." She ran upstairs as fast as she could.

30 minutes passed.

Emma just changed into her pjama pants and her ACDC tanktop.  
"Come on, what are you? A nation or a wuss?!"  
Suddenly someone knocked on her door and she flinched.  
"Wha- Joost?"  
"Eeeeeemmaaaaa~ Lock your doors..."  
She jumped up.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
"Emma~"  
She was about to scream until the door opend.  
"Emma you should lock the door before the killer gets in."  
"WHA- MANUEL YOU ASSHOLE!" She trew her hairbrush at the door.  
"HAHA YOU'RE A WUSS!"  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!"  
"Psht you don't have to shout. I was just messing with ya."  
And with that he closed the door.

 

3 hours had passed.

Emma opend her eyes and almost jumped out of her bed crying.  
"I hate this!" She looked at her alarm.  
-02:37 AM-  
"I can't sleep..." She looked at the door of her room and sighed.

She found herself standing in the halway infront of her older brother's door.  
"I can't believe i'm doing this..." She hugged her pillow and opend the door. There he was. Her older, red headed brother.  
"How long has it been since we...No all 3 of us slept together? A very long time." She thought laughing a bit.  
"Those were the good old days..." She closed the door behind her and layed down next to her brother.  
"He looks so peaceful in his sleep...Well when does he NOT look peaceful..." She felt more comftorble.  
"I remember when i used to have scary dreams i...I would always sleep with you and Manuel too..." She wiped some of Joost's hair away from his face.  
"My reliable brothers..." She felt tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god i'm such a baby."  
Then she began to hear footsteps.  
"W-What the-?!"  
They came closer. She his under her blankets.  
"Oh no oh no oh no oh no...This couldn't be happening!" She thought.  
The door opend and the footsteps came closer.  
"No no no..."  
She felt 2 hands on the blanket and started to squeel.  
"Em?"  
She recognized the voice.  
"MANUEL!?"  
He made a shushing gesture.  
"What the actual fuck dude?!" She whisperd in a yelling tone.  
"Why did you do that?! Also why are you here?!"  
"I could ask you the same thing..."  
"W-Well i-i...None of your bui-"  
"Yeah yeah whatever, now move."  
"Wha-?"  
"Dammit Emma, make some room for me too."  
"B-But-"  
"Whatever." He walked to the other side of the bed and lay on the left side of Joost.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?' He said.  
"Why did you come?"  
"Well...you were here too..."  
"How do you know?"  
"I went to the bathroom and i saw you walking in Joost's room so...I decided to get my pillow and join you guys...You know like in the old days."  
"So you were thinking about it too?"  
"About how you got scared as a child and wanted to sleep with Joost?"  
"Yeah and how lonely you felt when we would sleep in the same room so you pretented to be scared so you could join us?"  
"Yep. I miss the old days."  
"Me too...Also before all the stupid stuff like and fights and growing up...We were so happy....Our friends were too..."  
"You're right Em...you're right." Manuel said.  
Emma heared a tiny sniff coming from his direction.  
"Are you crying?" She giggled.  
"N-No..."  
"Don't worry...I am too.."  
"Both of you are such crybabies."  
"You're the one to ta-" Emma laughed... wait...  
"JOOST!?" Both of them yelled at the same time.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?!" Manuel asked.  
"Since both of you started to yell."  
"Good job Emma! Now he's awake!"  
"Shut it! Ah...Sorry grote broer...We'll leave now." Both of them were about to stand up but Joost pulled both of them back in the bed.  
"Ow! What the hell Joost?!" Emma yelled.  
"That hurt..." Manuel added.  
"You guys aren't the only ones who miss the past...When we were really close...And we were friends with a lot of others...Can you guys just stay here for tonight even if i'm awake? Please...?"  
Both of them looked at eachother and glomped Joost.  
"Woah!"  
All 3 of them started to cry, but in a good way...These were happy tears.  
It feels like the good old times...The happy times...

The times that didn't last forever...

All good things must come to an end.. But enjoy them while you can because you might never know when they will end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Kut- Dutch for vagina but we say use that instead of fuck
> 
> Welterusten- Dutch for goodnight
> 
> Bonne nuit grande soeur- French for Goodnight big sister. (Correct me if i'm wrong cuz i'm not French nor do i speak it)
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
